feliz cumpleaños ahora eres un hombre
by moyashi2013
Summary: Kanda quiere saber si Allen es hombre o mujer ¿Como lo averiguara? el 18 es mi cumpleaños por lo que hare varios fics con tematica de cumpleaños espero les guste :)


Veinticinco de diciembre, época de paz y amor para cualquier humano común y corriente; por desgracias los exorcistas no eran ni comunes ni corrientes y aun en fiestas festivas debían de trabajar. En esta ocasión se encontraban en Rusia un país muy frio, en busca de una inocencia cuyo efecto según las investigaciones era que todo aquel que fuera afectado por esta, debía decir la verdad, sin titubear, sin rodeos simplemente ir al punto y ya.

Dichas investigaciones decían que la inocencia se encontraba en un bosque, de pinos pues los mismos ciudadanos llamaban a ese árbol, "el árbol de la verdad".

En esta ocasión los exorcistas elegidos para ejecutar la misión fueron el inglés y el japonés; este último maldecía al incompetente e idiota supervisor por mandarlo junto con el brote de hadas, prefería hacer la misión solo, no le gustaba el trabajo en equipo y menos si su compañero era alguien tan inocente, sentimental y débil que se dejaba engañar solo por un par de lágrimas.

Allen no estaba menos feliz que el mayor, después de todo era su cumpleaños y no quería pasarlo exactamente con la persona que en toda la orden decía odiarlo, prefería celebrarlo junto con Lavi o cualquier otro compañero de trabajo.

-Bien, creo que este es el famoso bosque del que nos hablaron- Dijo el alvino aliviado de al fin encontrar el bosque, pues aunque el supervisor lo dotara a él y a su compañero de unas chaquetas más gruesas de lo normal, bufanda y un gorro para su cabeza alvina, seguía sintiendo el fuerte frio en todo su pequeño ser y quería regresar cuanto antes a su hogar donde seguramente estaría calientito.

-¿De qué te alegras? Aún nos falta buscar el maldito árbol con la inocencia- Regaño el mayor dispuesto a adentrarse al bosque aunque ya comenzaba anochecer y a bajar la temperatura, él estaba entrenado para poder caminar en la oscuridad y a soportar los diferentes cambios climáticos. Por el rabillo del ojo observo al garbanzo quien probablemente carecía de dicho entrenamiento, se veía tan indefenso a pesar de estar incluso más abrigado que el mismo se notaba que el menor se moría de frio. –Si solo serás un estorbo, mejor regresa yo encontrare la inocencia- Quería terminar esa estúpida misión cuanto antes y a juzgar por el estado actual del alvino no lo lograría si eran compañeros.

-No me subestimes, iré contigo- Claro que deseaba regresar y abrigarse pero no permitiría que el azabache creyera que era débil, aquel individuo no contesto y simplemente comenzó a adentrarse al bosque, Allen trataba de seguirlo y guiarse por el ruido de las pisadas del mayor ya que no veía casi nada, y eso aunque no o admitía le daba miedo.

Continuaron así por un largo rato, se sentía de cierto modo feliz de que el alvino no emitiera palabra, ya que tan solo con escuchar su suave voz lograba alterarlo como ninguna otra persona lo logro, no entendía como a veces alguien tan pequeño podría hablar tanto, le irritaba que siempre quisiera salvar a los akumas y a los humanos, ya se lo había dicho en una ocasión "somos destructores, no salvadores" pero parecía que el otro no lo entendía, siempre arriesgaba su vida por los demás.

De repente escucho un estruendo, como si algo o alguien se hubiera caído detrás suyo, volteo rápidamente esperando encontrarse con el asustado y rojo del frio rostro del menor, pero con lo que se topo fue un pequeño y frágil cuerpo descansando en el frio pasto del bosque. El brote de hadas se había desmayado a causa del frio seguramente.

Quiso dejarlo ahí, después de todo en un principio le advirtió que regresara pero el testarudo mocoso lo ignoro y decidió seguirle, no era su culpa el desmayo y menos debía de responsabilizarse por ello, pero por más que quiso seguir avanzando simplemente no pudo y ya un poco fastidiado retrocedió y se sentó en canclillas para revisar el estado actual de salud del menor.

Levando su mentón asombrándose de lo suave que era su piel, parecía piel de señorita, se dijo mientras sonreía arrogantemente, ahora tenía un nuevo motivo para molestar al garbanzo, procedió a retirarle la bufanda y el gorro, cautivado esta vez por lo sedosas que eran esas hebras plateadas, sin duda se enano podría pasar por una chica sin menor problema, y una chica muy linda… se abofeteo mentalmente por ese pensamiento, lo que el pretendía era revisar los signos vitales era todo.

Primero reviso la vía respiratoria por lo cual debía de abrir los labios del menor, nuevamente se sentía incómodo, ese niñato era muy suave de todos lados, echo un vistazo dentro su la pequeña boca ajena y todo se encontraba en orden.

Quiso seguir inspeccionando la salud del menor, pero noto que comenzaban a caer pequeñas bolas blancas del cielo, "genial, lo que faltaba, una ventisca" se apresuró a levantar el cuerpo del menor estilo nupcial y a buscar un refugio, no le molestaba en lo absoluto el menor era muy liviano, no había notado pero su compañero era muy frágil no solo emocionalmente sino físicamente.

En su pálido rostro resaltaba un color carmín producto del frio, realmente se veía muy tentador para hacerle cualquier cosa, después de todo estaba inconsciente, nunca lo sabría. Retiro esos pensamientos al toparse con una deteriorada cabaña en medio del bosque, agradeció que hubiera una cama donde deposito delicadamente el pequeño cuerpo ajeno.

Ahora que lo recordaba mejor si su memoria no fallaba, ese día era cumpleaños del inglés, 16 años aunque a su parecer no aparentaba esa edad, su compañero era muy delgado y bajo aun para un chico menor que él.

Noto como el pequeño bulto comenzaba a removerse ese y poco apoco fue abriendo sus bellos ojos plateados, nunca lo había notado pero el garbanzo tenía los ojos más inocentes que jamás hubiera visto.

-Ka- Kanda- Se asombró de encontrarse con el mayor, recordaba que sus pies ya no le respondían en el bosque y probablemente se había desmayado, por eso no creyó que el samuray se apiadara de él y lo ayudara era simplemente imposible. –Me cuidaste, muchas gracias- Le regalo una de sus características sonrisas llena de ternura y cariño. Maldijo mentalmente al destino, ahora a pesar de las bajas temperaturas se sentía acalorado, ese tonto lo estaba acalorando.

-¿Kanda? ¿Estás bien?- Se sentó en cuatro para acercar su mano al rostro del mayor y cerciorarse sino le había pasado nada malo por su culpa.

Al notar el contacto de su rostro con una cálida y pequeña mano ajena reacciono retirándola rudamente, mientras aventaba nuevamente le cuerpo ajeno a la cama y se posicionaba sobre él.

Al menor lo miraba entre asombrado y temeroso, el mayor solía ser muy estricto con su espacio personal, seguramente lo golpearía por la osadía de tocarlo.

-Pareces una chica- Soltó burlonamente asombrando al menor, y sonrió aún más al notar el rostro de reproche del inglés.

-Lo dice quien tiene el cabello de una- No comprendía el porqué le decía eso, definitivamente nunca podría tener una conversación con el japonés sin terminar discutiendo.

-Tú tienes la piel de nena- Con la llena de sus dedos roso suavemente las facciones delicadas del menor. –Cabello de señorita- Ahora paseaba su traviesa mano por la cabeza alvina quien lo miraba cada vez as irritado por dichas declaraciones. –Me pregunto qué otra cosa tendrás de niña- Ahora tocaba descaradamente la entrepierna del menor, quien inmediatamente cambio su rostro de molestia a uno de asombro y miedo.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- Intento apartar al mayor pero este simplemente lo superaba en peso y tamaño, ni siquiera se esforzó mucho en aprisionar ambas muñecas con una sola y áspera mano y llevarlas arriba de la cabeza alvina.

-Simple, investigo que tan hombrecito o señorita eres- Sonrió burlonamente, nunca tuvo problemas hormonales pero tener a ese niño afeminado lo estaba excitando. Comenzó a desabotonar la chaqueta ajena junto con el chaleco y camisa. –Vaya pero si tal parece que aquí aun no te has desarrollado- Descaradamente aprisiono uno de los botoncitos rosas entre dos de sus dedos comenzando a jalarlo y pellizcarlo, el otro era atendido por sus labios y lengua.

Allen se sentía tan ofendido, definitivamente el samuray se estaba burlando de él, no solo le decía que parecía mujer, sino que ahora lo trataba como una.

-Soy hombre, ya déjame- Intento retener lo más que pudo sus lágrimas pero simplemente no podía. El mayor lo miro directo a los ojos descuidando ambos pezones, poco a poco se le formo una sonrisa perversa.

-Más vale cerciorarme- Y sin más metió su fría y áspera mano entre los pantalones del menor para tocar directamente su pequeño pene. –Es muy pequeño para ser una verga de un hombre de dieciséis años- Comenzó a apretarlo y hacer movimientos ascendentes y descendentes mientras observaba entretenido las facciones del menor.

-Tonto.. su- suéltame… Kanda!- Abrió sus ojos y con lo primero que se topo fue la gran mano de su compañero llena de una sustancia blanca.

-Valla creo que al final si eres un chico- Lamio sensualmente su mano ante los grandes ojos de incredulidad del menor. –Aunque se nota que sigues siendo virgen, ni siquiera pudiste controlar tu propio orgasmo- Allen ahora más que nunca quería liberarse pero sus manos seguían apresadas por el otro exorcista, no permitiría que se siguiera burlando de el de esa forma. –Ya dieciséis años y sigues sin estrenar, es tan gracioso, bueno novato creo que esta vez te ayudare a ser un hombrecito, tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños- Unió sus labios con los temblorosos labios ajenos, quien por la sorpresa abrió su boca, cosa que no fue desaprovechada por el mayor e inmediatamente metió su gran lengua explorando todo el lugar mientras que sus manos terminaban de desvestir al menor que por el asombro no se podía ni mover.

El beso termino con un delgado hilo de saliva uniendo ambas bocas.

-¿Qué pretendes?- Tubo miedo al sentir como el mayor lo volteaba rudamente boca abajo.

-Ya te lo dije, te ayudare a ser un hombrecito- Sabia que el inglés era virgen así que debía ser cuidadoso con el cuerpo ajeno, no quería lastimarlo, deseaba poseer ese virginal y juvenil cuerpo con delicadeza, no causarle un trauma de por vida a niño, ensalivo uno de sus dedos para después meterlo en pequeño y rosado orificio del chico.

-Aaaahh!... duele, ya basta- Comenzó a llorar aún más al sentir la introspección, quiso huir de ahí pero el japonés simplemente no lo dejaba.

-Te dolerá aún más si no lo hago, tienes un ano muy pequeño- Inserto un segundo digito haciendo movimientos de tijeras y metiendo y sacando ambos dedos.

-No digas esas cosas, detente por favor- Sentía una horrible punzada de dolor y de repente sintió que se partía en dos, Kanda había sustituido sus dedos por su colosal pene.

Se sentía desfallecer el dolor era simplemente insoportable, lloro aún más y comenzaba a gritar e incluso rogar por que parara.

El mayor no planeaba hacerle caso, lo que si quería era aliviar el dolor del menor, con una de sus manos sujeto la estrecha cintura del contrario y con la otra comenzó a masturbar el pene ajeno mientas que le daba tiempo para acostumbrarse a la gran invasión.

Cuando sintió que ya era tiempo comenzó con un vaivén lento repartiendo pequeños besos por la espalda y nuca del menor, quien poco a poco comenzó a sentir como el fuerte dolor era sustituido por un infinito placer tanto por la penetración como por la masturbación.

Poco a poco las embestidas fueron más rápidas pero no por eso menos rítmicas, sentía como las estrechas paredes del alvino succionaban su pene deliciosamente, era muy angosto y cálido ese lugar, quien diría que exactamente el pequeño brote de hadas lo excitaría tanto.

El menor llego al climax empapando nuevamente la mano del azabache quien al sentirlo, dejo que su semilla saliera y manchara el ano del alvino quien se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama.

Salió de su interior cuidadosamente para no lastimarlo.

-Bien ya eres todo un hombre- Dijo después de que el alvino se cubriera con las sabanas y se acurrucara en posición fetal.

-Eres un aprovechado- Lloro nuevamente, creyó que Kanda solo lo usaba por su apariencia "de chica".

-Es tu culpa por ser más sensual que cualquier chica que conozco- Se acercó a él acariciándolo sobre la sabana. –Además creo que también lo disfrutaste- Allen quiso pararse rápidamente para propiciarle un golpe al mayor pero sus intentos fueron fallíos al sentir otra gran punzada de dolor.

-Lo hubiera disfrutado aún más si no hubieras sido tan salvaje, no poder caminar en días-

-Ese no es problema, yo podría cargarte, no pesas absolutamente nada, a pesar de todo lo que comes-

-Idiota la próxima vez se más cuidadoso-

-Con que quieres más lecciones para ser hombre, por mí no hay problema- Dijo mientras abrazaba por la cintura al menor quien se acurrucaba en su pecho.

-Feliz navidad Kanda-

-Feliz cumpleaños- Beso tiernamente la frente mientras notaba como el menor enredaba una de sus pequeñas manos en una de sus propias manos uniéndolas cálidamente.

Lo que ambos exorcistas ignoraban es que a un lado de la cabaña se encontraba "el árbol de la verdad" fue la misma inocencia la que hizo que los exorcistas se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos, aunque no podía hacer que estos dejaran de pelear pues sus peleas eran parte de esa relación de aversión/atracción entre ambos.


End file.
